Winged
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: A girl named Eiki Akkino is good friends with Zell and now Rinoa. Squall thinks theres something evilish about her. Is she what Squall thinks about her correct?
1. The meeting, the mission

**Winged Chapter one  
** _by Blueberry_

**Author Notes:** I don't own Zell, or Squall, or any FF8 character/gf... etc..... But I do own Eiki so uhhh don't take her! Please? Anyways it took me forever to write this sooooo if you could review this I'd be eternally happy. Please review. 

Anyways heres some stuff you'll need to know: 

** _ bold italic text _** means that the character is singing or is refering back to a singing flashback. The character that is refering back to the singing flashback isn't singing that song whatever character sang. 

_ italic text _ signifies a flashback. 

[P.s.: I need some beta readers so if you'd liek to offer your services then just review and tell me. Be sure to leave an e-mail address or an AIM screenname.Or you can e-mail me at kawaiieiki@yahoo.com .] 

" Zell ! " a girl with black hair and with red streaks said cheerfully as she ran up to the blonde 5 foot three male. She couldn't resist, she hugged him. Zell was blushing heavily. 

" Eiki, I told you I would come back. No need to hug me like you haven't seen me in ages. " Zell told Eiki. Eiki was about one inch shorter than him, so he looked tall in front of her and his friends. His friends : Squall, Rinoa , Quistis , Selphie , and Irvine all smiled, except for Squall, as always. 

" Zell, whose this girl? " Rinoa asked gigling at the two hugging display. Eiki left her comforting hug from Zell and stood up straight. 

" Eiki Akkino. Student number 14572. SeeD. " She said commanding doing the offical SeeD salute. " And you are? " 

" Rinoa Heartilly. " Eiki looked at the girl, much taller than her. She was wearing a black tank top , black shorts, and one of those things that Eiki never knew what they were called kinda like a jacket, but not one. She didn't care what it was called. It looked very nice on Rinoa. 

" Rinoa Heartilly... Wait a minute.. You are related to that Galbadian General guy, General Caraway. And that singer, who sadly passed away, Julia Heartilly, right ? " Eiki asked Rinoa. 

Rinoa sighed. " Unfortunately to General Caraway I'm related to and Julia Heartilly was my mom... " 

" Oh... I absolutley love Eyes On Me. Hey Rinoa wanna go catch a cup of tea, coffee, pop? " Eiki asked as she looked at Rinoa. It took Rinoa a second to think, she glanced at Squall who nodded. 

" Sure I'd love to! " She said. 

" Awesome! " Eiki said. 

The two began to walk away as the group: consiting of Zell, Irvine, Squall, Quistis, and Selphie watched them talk. They didn't know exactly what they were conversing about, but whatever it seemed like the two girls had been best friends all their life. 

" So Zell... Is that Eiki your girlfriend? " Irvine asked teasingly. Irvine watched Zell go into a shocked position. 

" Eiki my girlfriend?! No way, she just a really close friend. We've been friends since we were 10. " Zell told Irvine. " Besides Eiki is the type of girl who will hug any of her friends after she hasn't seen 'em in a while. " 

" Yeah sure. " Irvine said disbelieving. 

" No, actually Irvine, you should take Zell serious on that. " Selphie told Irvine. She paused for a moment then began to say, " Eiki is that type of person. You should have seen her after the field test. Jealous that you didn't get a hug? " Selphie teased Irvine. 

" Uh-huh.. Sure I believe both of you. " Irvine said. 

" That Eiki girl can be quite hyper. And I can see why she can all of the sudden become a good friend with Rinoa. They both act the same way, " Quistis said. Quistis looked back at the two girls barely in distance to which the eye could see. Eiki and Rinoa now greatest of friends. But there was something about Eiki that made Quistis think of the past. 

" Eiki Akkino... Wasn't she that student who was VERY close to Headmaster Cid? " Squall asked. 

" Yeah, why Squall? " Zell asked. 

" Just checkin' .. " Squall said. There was something about that Eiki made him feel uncomfortable with her to hang out with Rinoa alone. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 

" Rinoa..can you sing like your mom? " Eiki asked. " I hate to bring up the subject of your mom. But I'm to curious. " 

" Its okay. Yeah I guess to some point I can sing like her. Why? " Rinoa replied asking Eiki. 

" Cause I love to sing and some of my songs need a second voice. So.... could I hear you sing. Sing whatever you feel like singing... Lullabys... songs on the radio...." Eiki explained waiting to her Rinoa sing. 

"_** Just reach me out then ......You will know that you're not dreaming ,**_ " Rinoa sang. Eiki eyes opened, her lips forming a smile. 

" Wow thats perfect just what I needed, So Rinoa Heartilly how would you liek to join me in writing and singing songs. I can't pay you... but I can offer you a really good friendship and I can help write music to lyrics you write. " 

" I'll join... Under one condition. You tell me whats up with you and Zell. " Rinoa said waiting to her a very good explanation. She put in her chin her left hand, smiriking. 

" Well... me and Zell have been friends since we were ten. I.. I... don't like, like , like him if your thinking. It was just when I heard he got assigned to killing Ultimecia.. I kinda got scared since he is the only one who can still sing My Lullaby, except for me. " Eiki said he eyes staring down at the table. 

" Tell me more. " Rinoa told her. 

" Well..." Eiki paused. " When I was ten I had just come here.. and , and it was storming... Zell's dorm room was just accross from mine.. He heard me crying you see... my father died in a storm so.. It was pretty hard dealing with storms. And Zell, can actually sing, y'know.. Seifer was picking on me.. since Fuujin was in my dorm room, we were roommates. Fuujin and him left and Zell came in. By that time- me and Zell were really close friends. -she was close to the point of crying- and he started to sing a lullaby to me. I remember exactly what he sang: 

**_" Don't cry .. cheer up.. Smile .. even though today hasn't been quite right. Tommarrow is another day. Never worry, never fear , I'm on your side. Forever. _**" 

" And ... well.. so you can see why I was so happy that Zell came back alive. " Eiki said as a tear fell down her delicate face. 

" Don't cry Eiki. C'mon its not becoming of you. And I think that if Squall were to leave.. I wouldn't know what to do. I'm in the same postion.. Except.." Rinoa tried to finish her sentance before Eiki piped in. 

" Except he's your boyfriend. Right ? " Eiki said as she wiped off her tear. 

" How'd you know ? " Rinoa asked Eiki. 

" Simple, I could sense it. Besides your my new best friend, I should know everything. " Eiki said. " Just like I know everything about Zell. " She smirked, she had enough information on Zell to gossip for hours about him and she knew she'd never tell anyone. 

" Eiki, could you sing. I haven't heard you sing.. I mean if I'm gouing to be working with you. I better know exactly how your singing is, so if its bad I'll be prepared. " Rinoa joked with Eiki. 

" Its not bad.. Here I'll sing part of one of the songs I'm working on. _**theres this feeling inside, something I don't know nothing about , its calling out my name, making me doing crazy things, its making me strange around him. Oh my my heart soars whenever I see him. I feel all fuzzy inside.. When I'm around him...,**_ " Eiki sang. Her voice was very pretty, prettier than Julia Heartilly. She was holding out every note that she had to on key, she was hitting high notes and lower notes. 

" Your voice is really nice,Eiki. " Rinoa told her. 

" Okay ready to go look at my stuff in my dorm? " Eiki said. 

Rinoa nodded. " Race you to the dorms. " 

" Your on! " 

Squall walked towards Zell who was reading in the library, surprisingly. " Zell, umm I never really knew Eiki, but is she uhhh safe? " 

" What d'you mean 'safe', Squall? " 

" Like she ain't a dangerous, murder. " Squall specified. 

" That girl doesn't kill spiders. You be the judge. Why did you want to know? " Zell asked looking at Squall expecting something good. Squall of all people should think that Eiki is dangerous , he just had seen her hugging him [Zell] a hour ago! He was waiting for something good. 

" Welll.. how can I say this... - Squall paused for a moment, talking to much was not his thing.- When we were around Ultimecia we had that certain feeling. Remember? I felt something like that when Eiki was around. " Squall told Zell. 

Zell sat there in shock. Eiki did not have any sorceress power in her bones. She junctioned to magic, just like everyone else. " Squall, Eiki junctioons only she'll only junction one gf ... Diablos. She junctions to use magic. And her magic power ain't that high. " 

" I can't believe it Rinoa! You beat me! " Eiki said as they walked towards her dorm. 

" Yeah I did.. Pretty surprised myself. If you hadn't bumped into Irvine I would have lost. " Rinoa commented. 

" Still can't believe I bumped into him. " Eiki said. 

" Your going to have to, " Rinoa joked. " I think Irvine purposely ran into to you so I'd win since me and Irvine are fairly good friends. " 

" You cheated! " Eiki joked as the door to her dorm swiped open. " Ahhh dorm sweet dorm. " 

" That made no sense. " Rinoa told her. 

" I know. " Eiki giggled. " Anyways heres most of the music I've written. " Eiki handed a thick notebook and a red folder. " Lyrics and music are in the notebook, final arrangements in the folder. " 

Rinoa began to read a piece called : Where I wanna Be : **__**

Where I wanna be 

Is where I was yesterday  
right inside of your loving arms  
Where I wanna be   
Is with you  
for all eternity  
forever and ever and ever  


I'm sorry for everything I said  
I didn't know what I was talkin' about  
I didn't know what was going on  
but now I relize that your the only one for me  


Please take this as a apology   
and take me back into your arms   
cause baby I miss you like I'd miss the sea 

Rinoa stopped reading as she noticed that there were tear splotches here and there. Eiki must have had a boyfriend, and Rinoa thought she knew who it was. " Eiki, when you wrote Where i wanna be did you break up with someone? " 

Eiki thought for a moment and tilted her head towards the ground. " Yeah , I did. " 

" Who? " No answer. 

" Eiki Akkino please report to the third floor. " the intercom said. 

" Rinoa I have to go .Keep looking at the music if ya like. I think I have to go on a mission. " Eiki escorted Rinoa out the door. 

" And try singing some of it. So you get used to teh vocalization . Hopefully you can read my sloppy handwriting. " She added as she walked out of her dorm and walked towards the elevator. 

She stood in the elvator until someone from floor two went on. It was Zell. 

" Zell what are you doing here? " Eiki asked. Just seconds before he had pushed the third floor button. 

" Squall asked me to come up after I found out something. And you? " 

" Intercom. SeeD mission, I think. " 

It took only a matter of second to get to the third floor. Eiki braced herself as she walked into Squall's office. 

" Headmaster Squall, you wanted to see me? " she said as Squall truned around looking at her. 

" You have a mission. Heres what you need to know. Everything is in this folder. " He gave it to her. " You leave in two hours. Pack you bags. " he told her coldly. 

" Yes sir! " Eiki said as she saluted him and walked out of the room. Boy that Squall kid sure doesn't like me..., she thought. 

Eiki had packed up her bags when she was about to leave. Rinoa came and knocked on her dorm door. " Come in.." Eiki told her. Rinoa stepped in. 

" Hear you were going on a mission. So I brought you this, " Rinoa handed a small bracelet which would most definately fit Eiki's tiny wrist. The bracelet had a silver chain with various charms on it : a four leaf clover, a star, a sun , a moon, and a cute Carbuncle. " That was a bracelet I had when I was little. I t doesn't fit no more , but then I remember you like the height and size I was when I was twelve.... I have one just like only its bigger. I bought it at a store in Galbadia before we came here. " She explained holding up her left arm. 

" Thanks. The mission shouldn't take me to long..... It won't I'm positive. Its just a quickie thats why only I am assigned. " Eiki said. " So until then I suggest you start singing those songs.. Cause when I get back I expect you to know at least one song." 

" I'll know two by the time your back. " Rinoa said. 

" I doubt it. " 

Xu walked in the headmasters room. She saw Squall standing there looking out the window. " You wanted me sir? " she asked. 

" Yeah.. You were a really good friend to Headmaster Cid..." 

" Yeah. Whatcha getting at Commander? " 

" Tell me everything you can on Eiki Akkino. " Squall commanded her. 

" Okay, you can't tell anyone not even Rinoa. " She said then paused for moment choosing her words carefully. " Well, when Eiki was younger she lived at the deep sea research center. Now Headmaster Cid and her father were best friends, so after her dad died she came to garden. And Cid kept an extra eye on her. Why? " Xu asked. 

" Just wonderin' " Squall said. 

" Now boarding the train to Galbadia. " the train station person said. Eiki quickly got on the train. She spotted a very familier face, Seifer. 

" Oh great, Seifer's on this train. " she said as she took a seat only a few seats ahead of him. To her surprise Seifer came up and sat next to her. 

" Hi Akkino. On a mission ? " He asked. There was something about Seifer's voice it sounded less mean, he sounded nice. 

" Still calling me by my last name? " she asked. 

" Well, yeah because I've never been nice enough to say 'Eiki' 'sides I think Akkino makes you sound more SeeDish. " Seifer told her. 

" Wheres your posse? " she asked. 

" There around... Anyways Eiki I'm sorry..." Seifer told her. 

" Sorry for what? " Eiki asked. 

" When I was that physcopathic person with the sorceress......Remember? " Seifer said playing with his fingertips. Eiki had remembered to well. She along with some other SeeDs during the attack by Galbadia had tried to get into Galbadia Garden, not by command but they wanted to bring Seifer back to reality. She had gotten to an area where Seifer was. 

_" Seifer! " she yelled. _

He had turnerd around. 

" C'mon your not a bad guy. You just tease people not kill people that are so close to you....... " she told him. And because of that she had a scar on the top of her left arm. And somehow she was hurt emotionally. 

" I remember.. No worry I don't hate you..... As long you don't tease me. " She smiled. " Deal?" 

It Seifer a moment to reply. He was shocked Eiki of all people should hate him. Along with Squall and everyone else. But Eiki more because he had teased her when she was younger and he had given her that scar. He held out his right hand, and she held out her left hand. They both shaked there hand saying in unison, " Deal " 

" Your going to be in Galbadia for your mission right?" 

" Yeah...... " 

" Then as soon as your done I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner. " Seifer said as he took Eiki fragile hand and kissed it lightly. 


	2. Crises

Winged Chapter Two: Crises  
by Blueberry 

**Author Notes:** Still looking for a beta reader....Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Now for all who are thinking wait I thought Eiki like Zell, no way she likes Seifer,, no no she likes Zell *goes on for a long time*. Trust me...... thats one of the huge mundo plot twists.. Only I know what will happen, and I'm not sure that'll happen. BWAHAHAHAH..... 

Anyways as usual I don't own any FFVIII character/gf, etc... But I do own Eiki. Also every song from last chapter, excluding Eyes on Me, was written by me. So don't take 'em unless you want to use 'em in your story , but you'd need to ask permission first! 

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. It made sooooo happy! 

Anyways**_ Bold italic text_** means singing or singing flashback. 

_Italic_ is you basic flashback. 

[P.s: A review would be nice and remember state your opinions, but try to nicely. ] 

------------------------- 

It had been a week since Eiki had gone on her mission. She had Seifer's number, why hadn't she called him. She promised to him she'd be back in two days or else she'd call. She must've hated Seifer to put him thru this torture.She must've. 

" Squall what was that mission you gave Eiki? " Zell rudely and abruptly asked. 

" A simple one. Just deliver some documents to Robert R. Rumfield. I don't why she isn't back yet. " Squall told Zell. 

" Do you think Seifer bumped into her? What if he hurt her? What if this 'Robert' guy killed Eiki? Or worse? " Zell started to panic. Eiki was his best friend, and she was like a sister to him. He couldn't lose her. 

" Calm done Zell. If you want I'll let you go searching for her. She was supposed to be in Deling City. So you could check there. And I think Seifer lives somewhere in that area out in the country around Deling City. " Squall offered to Zell. 

" Thanks Squall!" 

" WRONG? " Fuujin asked Seifer. 

" Eiki hasn't called me and she promised. " Seifer said as he sat on the porch looking at the endless field of wheat. 

" WHY WANT EIKI CALL? " 

" Because........because she's going to help me be a SeeD. " he lied. He wouldn't be able to be a SeeD if his life depended on it. He wish he could just tell Fuujin that he liked Eiki.Eiki was the one SeeD member to tell him that he was loved by others, close to people in spirit. 

_" C'mon your not a bad guy. You just tease people not kill people that are so close to you....... " _he remembered her saying that. He regretted making that scar she now had. He wanted to go into the past and just erase the part about being Ultimecia's Sorceress Knight. It was never worth it. 

Why did he become a Sorceress Knight to Ultimecia was it the thrill he got whenever Ultimecia,in which ever body she also used, kissed him. He had remember that. The spell Ultimecia had done. __

" Poot, poor boy... rejected by the two girls you could ever love. I'll make it better for you. " shortly after that Ultimecia, in Edea's body, had kissed him. The way 'she' used to. The way 'she' would make him feel, Ultimecia could as well. Thats why he accepted to become her Sorceress Knight., she made him feel loved. 

But now he regretted it. He knew that was the reason Eiki wasn't calling. He wished he knew where Eiki was where he could break and confess everything : from to he was extremely sorry and that he loved her. 

But if he told her that? What would she say? 

" Okay so you're going to go find Eiki, but first talk to Seifer and make sure he did nothing? Why go ask Seifer? " Rinoa asked. 

" Seifer gave her a scar on her left arm. I'm sure if she somewhere stopped him when he did that then she'd be dead. " Zell explained. 

" I'm coming with. " 

" Why?" 

" She's my best friend, too. " Rinoa commented. " Give me an hour and I'll meet you here and I'll be ready. " 

Squall sat in the chair. He wondered why hadn't Eiki come back it was an easy assignment. He was sure Seifer could have done that mission. Give the documents to the guy and leave. What could be so difficult about that? And Eiki,who graduated with Quistis, who were both the same age, should have been able to finish that assignment quicker than some new SeeD cadet. So why was she not back yet? 

Zell walked around waiting for Rinoa, impatiently.He had to leave as quick as he could. Rinoa came eventually. " Sorry for being half a minute late. I'll be faster next time. " she said with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice. She it wasn't the time to joke, but it would help lighten up then mood. 

They boarded the train headin' for Deling City. 

" So how did ya Squall react to you coming to help me. " 

" Uhmmmm I don't know. " 

" Why? " 

" I left a note. " she said. It was better to leave a note that way Squall could get mad at her after they came sucessfully back with Eiki. Thataway everyone will be so happy that Squall wouldn't tell not to off on her own again. 

" Anyways Squall said that Seifer lives somewhere in the Deling City area in the country. Now I looked up where he would live and stuff in the computer and i found exactly where he lives. We'll go to Deling City first and then we'll take a care to Seifer's.. Kay? " Zell had this entire thing planned out. 

" You must be really good friends with Eiki, " Rinoa commented. 

" Yeah me and Eiki have been friends since we were ten... So I guess we'd have to. " 

" You don't like,like her. Do you? " 

" No way!!!!! " Zell was blushing. 

" I think you do. " 

" No I don't. I mean she is cute and she can kiss well...., " Zell 'accidentally' said. 

" You've kissed her? " Rinoa asked shocked. 

" Did I just say that... Crap.......Yeah me and Eiki were boyfriend and girlfriend for short time. But she doesn't like like me back anymore........." He said. 

" Who does she ? " 

" The only person I can think would want to kill her. It all started just when Seifer became the Sorceress Knight. We were communicating by letter whiel I did missions. In one letter she......." __

Zell, 

I have no clue what is going on with me. I think I'm having feelings for Seifer. I can't get him off of my mind! Its like someone is in my body taking over my heart. But I know I could never love Seifer, could I? Maybe I.. should have never dated him. I don't even know what was going in my mind when I said , " Seifer kiss me. " 

I've been having the worst dreams. Its like I get killed by you. Its so scary..... there you are standing in front of me. Your doing a limit break I know you don't do , My Final Heaven. 

Its not fair. I don't know whats going on anymore. 

Zell before you fight that sorceress, Ultimecia, promise me that you don't give her the final blow. Promise me someone else does. Promise me. 

" She wrote that? She knew about your limit break before you told her? How could she? " 

" I don't know. She was able to tell that kind of stuff before it happened only on certain stuff. " 

" Now arriving Deling City. " 

It took Rinoa and Zell about an hour before both arrived at Seifer's house. Zell knocked. He was gretted by Fuujin. 

" SEIFER, CHICKENWUSS AND EX DOOR. " Fuujin yelled out to him. Why couldn't Fuujin speak in complete sentances? Certaintly if any English professor were to come to her and have a conversation it would be difficult, for both. 

Seifer came as fast as he could. " What do you want? " 

" You did something to Eiki didn't you?" 

" I did nothing to her. I talked to her on the train, and gave her my number..." Seifer said as he proudly put on a face that showed Zell ' Hah! Eiki likes me .Not you. Hah! ' . 

" Number? " Zell asked stunned. 

" Yeah...I was going to take her out to dinner when she finished her mission and I was just about to call SeeD and make you all search for her! Seriously a two day maximum mission and she isn't done now. " he explained. 

" So you did nothing? " Rinoa asked. 

" Nothing. " Seifer replied. " But Im gonna look for so I'm joining you guys no matter what. Can't say no. " 

" Anyone got the spefifics on Eiki's mission ? " Zell asked as the three, himself, Rinoa, and Seifer walked around the streets of Deling City. The streets were full of people. How could they ever find Eiki. 

" Yeah Eiki was supposed to meet this guy at the hotel. Richard something, " Seifer said. 

" What are we waiting for then? Lets go to the Hotel! I'm sure we'll get a clue there. " Zell said as he ran off leavign Rinoa and Seifer behind. 

" Do you actually like Eiki, Seifer? " Rinoa asked. 

" Yeah, she's just like you and she was the ony SeeD that tried to knock some sense in me during the Galbadia Garden fight with you all. " 

" Wait.... when did she do that ? " 

" I dunno maybe 10 minutes before you guys came. I really hurt bad, but for a very weird reason Ultimecia wanted me to keep her alive so I brought her to the infirmary in Galbadia Garden and then after fighting you guys and losing she was just gone. Like Ultimecia zapped her away or something. " 

" Weird. Why would Ultimecia want her alive when she wanted every SeeD dead? Did she want her to be the one who would sucess her powers? " 

" I thought so, too. " 

" But I got those powers instead. " 

Walking silently the two walked into the hotel. Zell was questioning a waitress. 

" So she just left alone? " Zell asked. 

" No she left with this woman who had to much make-up on and kept sayign stuff about some underground cavern near ' The Deep Sea Reasearch. ' That girl you said you were looking for looked all weird like she was under a trance of some sort. " the waitress who looked scared and confused as Zell tried to keep and expression of being calm. But could only show a face that said ' If you don't tell me. I'll rip you to shreads. ' 

Zell saw the two. " About time. Anyways nothing here.. .We need Ragnarok...So we have to call Squall and have him and the others bring it to here....Any of you guys have change " 

" Nope..." 

" Me neither. " 

Zell looked at the waitress, " i have a chargecard with me and me and my not-so-good compadre would like two rooms. And then give me 150 gil. " 

She nodded as she ran to the receptionist. She came running back. " Romas 120 and 121, and here is your gil sir. " She ran quickly away from the scene. 

" Okay we sleep here and then in teh morning , by that tiem if all goes well, we should have the Ragnarok in our possesion. Okay Rinoa you get Room 120. " He said handing a key to Rinoa. " And I guess me and Seifer will take Room 121. " 

" See you in the morning, " Rinoa said. 

" Night Rinoa, " Zell said. 

Zell and Seifer were both in their room. Both couldn't sleep. 

" So you were actually going to take Eiki out to dinner? " 

" Yeah. Jealous. " 

" No, just surprised. " 

" Why? " 

" That she would ever say , "Yes," to you. " 

" Yeah hahaha...see I'm laughing. " 

" Did you call Squall ? " 

" Yeah. " 

" When will he be here? " 

" Around noon. The whole gang is coming, too. " 

" Yay..." 

" Hey, Seifer? " 

" What Chickenwuss? " 

" Why do you like Eiki? " 

" She's nice. Why do you like her? " 

" Best friends since forever. Longer than what it seems like. " 

" Hey chickenwuss. " 

" What? " 

" May the best guy win." 

And with that saying Seifer fell asleep. Zell was still awake and he made a vow, he would find Eiki before she dies. 


End file.
